combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Negabandit86
I'M EMPTYFIED!!! The Sand Hog Picture whered u get the sand hog picture u put on the "Storyline" page?--WingZeroKai 00:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Lol join the conversation on my talk page. Apparently a lot of Wiki-ers are converging there. =P XD Thanks. I actually considered it one of the more unimpressive movies that I've created. And have we actually met formally? I'm Zero (duh), current active Bureaucrat (as of today) and former only active admin (as of today). Also we're doing some random Yahoo IM thing right now so you could go and ask SeaCrane to join in =P Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . Lol of course. >-> I haven't been on lately since I haven't had a mouse since last week. I can't find it anywhere... But yeah, you can attend. It's enough that you asked me. =O Everyone else just signs up and leaves. I doubt they'll even show up. ARevolvingDoor 02:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I, ARevolvingDoor, officially reward you with the achievement 'Age Of Idiots' for being apart of a Quarantine Mass Suicide. I saw. XD Hey Nega. Can you rollback the Cabin Fever page back to your last edit? Thanks. }} 14:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. =D And he wants to enslave all of the new Moderators. Which I created hand-chose. }} 17:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to get you a head-start in running away. >=3 }} 20:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hey is the mp7 mod good?H1! 22:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) harrooo! lol im so boredd..! User:Kamakazee/signature/temp"tttttttttttt Re:Signatures 23:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC)kamakazee Hell yeahhhhh- Wait. How'd you edit the page. o-o }} 20:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I DID block it. Only admins should be able to edit the dang page. wats an FB?--WingZeroKai 22:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) CAwikia Kai --WingZeroKai 01:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i play A.V.A. i happen to be the original Forte there. but i stopped playing, at least until i get a better laptop. hey i play AVA, too!--WingZeroKai 02:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) lmao..."I am a horrible and bad editor and vandalizer in Wikipedia, often arguing with the admins there and one time getting banned for a week once". LOL! Nice xD. Made me laugh irl. Thumbs up! -- 21:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Problem? Got a problem with the "horseshit-cabbage" page? Alot of people put work into that page, if your not going to appreciate it for what it is, then don't bother looking at it. Take your head out of your ass, your a mod you should know better. Mclinsky 19:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Gimmi a break, that page is not part of anything Nexon-related. It's just to display the history of the Wiki. If other people decided to jump off a bridge, would you do it aswell? Just because other people are immature, it doesn't mean that you should be aswell. Simply stay away from harsh/troll comments, everyone will be happy that way. Mclinsky 21:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude Long time no c! Holy Cow it's been awhile! 22:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I thought you were a 'crat ;o 22:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Comments happen huh? if a comment like that comes out of you next time, you won't be exempted from a suspension. Mclinsky 02:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Jet Jaguar? What seems to be the problem here? A comment similar to the horesh*t cabbage will happen again. Negabandit86 20:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Will it happen again? because if it will, i will be forced to use the hammer. By the way, "developmental" isn't a word, you might want to fix that. Mclinsky 22:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It will happen Negabandit86 23:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) go ahead. since i've already given you several warnings, a month or two should do the job. Wouldn't it? Final warning, a comment threatening to endanger the mood and reputation of the wiki shall be met with the hammer. Mclinsky 04:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I clearly stated it will happen, regardless of anything. I never said I would do it on purpose or deliberately (and I am currently trying not to make comments like those anymore). Sometimes, my mind would twist up and stuff, so I would write comments like this. Let me sum it up: This stuff happens. Everyone has made a comment like that like once or twice here. Don't tell me you actually would think one is 100% "good" and "pure". One would always say something like "WTF is this?" "That's BS." "This is kinda stupid." or "Ridiculous." or "Complete s***" at some point (and yet it doesn't even scratch the wiki at all, which I find it strange). If you so much as hate the "horseshit cabbage" thing, then delete my comment. There are certain pages on this wiki that make little or no sense and people wll tend to comment on it and asking what exactly is it. Now it's time to consider your advice: "if your not going to appreciate it for what it is, then don't bother looking at it." Sure I'll take it and I will consider my actions in the future, but your advice can go both your way and my way. if you don't appreciate my comment, don't bother looking at it. Simple as that. To sum it all up: It can happen when I'm careless or not considering conequences. I dont comment something like that everytime I type. Negabandit86 18:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Well then, i could take my "advice" a step further. If you don't like what's on the wiki, get the fuck out. Simple as that. Instead of writing a wall of text to sum up the whole situation, why don't you just write a sentence? Something like "I understand, it won't happen again". Mclinsky 19:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) @Mclinsky, people are entitled to their own opinions, no matter how insulting it is. @Negabandit, if its a "horseshit-cabbage" page, then improve it so it isnt a "horseshit-cabbage" page anymore. 19:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed they are entitled to their own opinions, but remember "The wiki is a place for facts, not opinions". If he wants to insult people's work, he can do that elsewhere. Mclinsky 19:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like what's the comment says, then you get the frig out of the page. I'm jsut saying comments like those will happen. I can try not to write something like that, but that can't be guaranteed. That's the simplest I can put it. And Drk, I can't think of another way to improve, mainly because it's odd. The king cabbage part made me go WTF?... Negabandit86 21:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The comment is insulting, but it isn't trolling. Get that inside your head. This situation's gone far enough. I'm tired of the bull' and I'm no longer gonna discuss this anymore. I typed it already. That's how I feel about the section regarding the April Fools Thing. Period. Negabandit86 02:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, no more discussions. Do it again, your banned. Mclinsky 02:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Quite the ban you just made. We allow people to voice opinions. It's just how it is, he was simply defending his view of the situation. No need to smack him for that. Mclinsky 23:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you up for anything? I'm bored as hell after fixing all these templates. :L Ragehorse I took the liberty of altering your addition to the page Rage Kickers to make it much more suitable for readers, and less opinionated. Man, your pissed.. Did you get rage-kicked out of like 5 rooms in a row? Mclinsky 01:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I got booted out of three rooms actually, two of them in a row and another later . And I then I banned from the wiki for several days. Guess I was a bit of a douche, but hey ragekicking isn't fun. Negabandit86 03:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I see, thats a little too much rage kicking in one day... Anyways, i can't do anything about the suspension. No special treatments for staff members... Mclinsky 03:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware. I'll wait it out. The first one before I was kicked, I was doing extremely good, pwning them until that stupid E-mod. Negabandit86 03:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Song Parody >> I swear you should do that for a video sometime. Just we know you'd make possibly make a hit, that would make people laugh as well as embrace the launcher users. I read the comments and just did a facepalm, but also laughed as did a few others who seen it. BlueChoco 02:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Nega, you know the part of "The Infected" page that I got rid of so I could fix, but I never put back in? Where is it, I don't remember where I left it. >-> ZeroExalted(Talk) • 21:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I moved most of it over. Now the Infected page just needs some fixing... Derp Spam Spam taken care off by VSTF. 02:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. Mclinsky 00:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Blacklist What did you do to get blacklisted >.> 20:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to order a remote banhammer strike... ZeroExalted(Talk) • 12:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ...never mind, I think Mclin's about to take care of it.